The Betrayal and the Payback
by Zero Flower 333
Summary: AU Fourth year. Lily abandons Snape not only because of his "practicing" the Dark Arts, but also because of her various selfish reasons of not wanting to associate herself with the dirty half-blood boy. With Lily's betrayal and with no true friends to rely on, what should Severus do? Should Snape forgive Lily for her betrayal or dish out revenge and find true love in the process?
1. Prologue: Lily's Betrayal

The Betrayal and the Payback

By Zero Flower 333

AU Fourth year. Lily abandons Snape not only because of his "practicing" the Dark Arts, but also because of her various selfish reasons of not wanting to associate herself with the dirty half-blood boy. With Lily's betrayal and with no true friends to rely on, what should Severus do? Should Snape forgive Lily for her betrayal or dish out revenge and find true love in the process? Would Severus join the Dark Lord or become a better man than the Marauders and Lily Evans combined? Would Lily and the Marauders regret their actions against Severus Snape or will they hate him for being sorted in Slytherin for eternity? Powerful Severus, Major Gryffindor/Dumbledore character bashing

On my previous fanfic, The One Death That Affected Many, will be updated soon. I am currently busy with college studies, studying the NYSTCE exams, and preparing to become a teacher at the same time. So please forgive me if I do not update quickly.

On a side note, Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, I own nothing

Prologue: Lily's Betrayal

Third person POV

It was during the middle of fourth year that Lily Evans decided that Severus Snape was no longer worthy of being her friend, even though he acted like a true friend to her. It was during fourth year that Lily began to fall for James Potter and his charms. Lily Evans even heard of the pranks that James and his friends did to Snape. At first, Lily felt guilty that Snape was targeted, but after a few weeks in February, Lily's conscience was seared where Snape was concerned and whether she thought about her _friend _at Spinner's End, she thought of him with hatred and that she was thinking of dumping him because of his poverty as the main reason, not his "practice" of the Dark Arts, which she had seen her Gryffindor buddies do whether they were confronted with the Slytherins. Lily told Snivellus to dump his friends because she wanted him to suffer in both Gryffindor and Slytherin, not even caring about his life. She knew that Snivellus was a target of the Marauders since first year and she fully approved of it because she wanted to amuse herself at Snivellus' suffering, even though he was true to her and she knew about his love for her, but only had feelings of loathing and hatred at him that was undeserved in the first place.

What Severus Snape did not know was that Lily Evans was a very bad best friend, a betrayer and a hypocrite to boot. Even in the middle of fourth year she conspired with James Potter and told him everything about Snape, including his poverty, abuse at home, and his practicing of the Dark Arts, when she knew very well that Snape, no Snivellus was using them to defend himself against her confidante, James Potter and his friends. Hell, she even told him of his spells. James laughed at everything Lily said and they both smirked at the humiliation that Snivellus was going to receive. Snape did not know that Lily got letters from James Potter taunting him and Lily laughed at the letters James gave her. Her conscience was seared whether Snivellus was concerned. Little did Lily knew that her betrayal would shake Hogwarts foundations and the Wizarding World forever. She also never met up with Snivellus or supporting him during his abuse and misery in the summer. As a result, Snivellus was left alone with unloving parents and an unhappy prospect in the summer, believing no one cared about him or his existence. Little did he know that his pessimism was right off the mark whether Lily Evans was concerned.

Fifth year was the best for Lily Evans. Lily realized that she loved James Potter because of his charms, money, and influence of the Wizarding World. She realized that she no longer needed Snivellus or whether James called him, Snivelly and the Slime Ball, as a best friend or as useful support any longer. When Sirius Black told her of the werewolf incident, she agreed with him and even told him in full confidence that she wished the slimy Slytherin would die so she would not get hassled any longer with his slime. Sirius agreed and Lily began to become friends with him, not even giving a thought of Snivellus trapped alone with a werewolf. James even approved of the plan and all three of them laughed at the thought of Snivellus peeing in his pants and being alone in the same room with a fully enraged werewolf. That gave the three a pleasant smile in their faces. Unfortunately, something happened which made James Potter regret his actions.

As a result, James _rescued _Snivellus and Dumbledore told Snivellus that he owe James Potter a life debt, which made Snivellus sworn into silence or he would be expelled. Since he had to watch over Lily (an evil best friend), he agreed to the oath. But no one knew that this so-called life debt would bound back to Dumbledore and James Potter, since life debts do not work when one planned the ambush. As a matter of fact, the life debt would be paid in double by those who planned the prank, especially Sirius Black and Lily Evans, because they angered the force of magic by forcing their poor victim to suffer without any good cause other than to see him humiliated and silenced. Magic does not like to see her powers use like that and little did Snivellus knew, the Unbreakable Oath he sworn was not valid because of unjust reasons. Only when an Unbreakable Oath is agreeable and fair to both parties would it work, not when it benefited only one person. When Snivellus mentioned about the werewolf incident, Lily was trying hard not to laugh and in the end, showed no concern for Snivellus' well being and discussing about Mary's well being instead, which caused Snivellus to weep, believing Lily never cared about him or what he tried to warn her. When he left in discomfort, Lily smiled and smirked at his suffering that he would receive, not even caring all of the times Snivellus helped her whether she was feeling down because of Petunia. As a matter of fact, the help Snivellus gave to Lily would become life debts that she would be unable to repay, since she betrayed her _best friend _in a horrible manner and Magic does not like to see her people being tormented unjustly by other wizards.

In the Lake incident, James Potter was flirting with her. She saw Snivellus hanging upside down with his underwear and smiled at both his suffering and James' antics. When Snivellus called her Mudblood, she relived her true feelings of loathing for him and called him Snivellus with a smile. Afterwards, Snivellus begged her for forgiveness outside the Common Room, but she smirked at him and looked at him with contempt with James Potter standing next to her, saying that he is scum and was no longer useful to her, a Death Eater in training who does not even deserve to live, that she hated him because of his poverty, and that James Potter is the only one for her, not the slime ball who always followed her around. She even told him to kill himself and she would not even cared a bit if he died. Lily also told Snivellus that she was tired of his excuses, when she knew that he had more excuses than her in keeping the _friendship, _and gave a laugh when she saw Snivellus' tormented expression. Afterwards, James Potter followed her to the Gryffindor Common Room and was comforting Lily, who was still laughing at Snivellus' sad face and even slapped his face and kicked his stomach for good measure, which made Snivellus fall to the ground, crying with sadness. James Potter just laughed and gave a smirk that promised further retribution, with Lily laughing out loud and with both looking at Snivellus with contempt and hatred. James Potter closed the portrait hole, not knowing that this event would cause massive change in the Wizarding World forever.

As for Severus Snape, his heart was broken into pieces by his ex-best friend, who finally revealed her true self to him. He now realized that he no longer loved the image of her because of her cruelty toward him with Potter watching. He cried in the portrait hole and left with a broken heart. His parents never wanted him because he was a freak and now Lily, no Evans, did not want him because he was not like James Potter, who was rich, talented, and powerful. He realized now that no one cared about him and now that Evans revealed her true self to him, he cried harder and left the Gryffindor quarters, thinking to either kill himself because of despair or plan his revenge against the betrayal, but his mind wanted to forgive his so-called best friend, but that part died out with her harsh words and uncaring toward him and his existence with her love of James Potter and as a result of Lily's betrayal, the Wizarding World would face many problems that had not appeared since the end of the goblin wars and another side of the war was beginning to emerge with the betrayal outside the Gryffindor Common Room…

What do you think about this fic? About Lily Evans and James Potter? Do you think she is OOC or in character? Probably this is one of the alternatives why Lily Evans so readily abandoned Severus in fifth year because of his poverty, not the people he hanged out with. With the selfish moral attitude of Lily Evans, who knew what she was thinking during the post-Shack incident? So I decided to write a scenario on why Lily Evans never believed Severus about the werewolf incident. Lily is not stupid, she is just hateful and wants to curry favor and love with James Potter and his friends, at the expense of her ex-best friend whom she never cared about after fourth year. What do you think would happen because of this outrageous betrayal? Keep in mind that Lily never valued Snape's friendship in the first place and only kept it so she could better herself and her station while being joyful seeing her _best friend _humiliated at the same time.

In this fic, Lily is not a saint, nor would Severus join the "light" side because of the sufferings and betrayals the "light" side had given him because of his "existence". Also, this Lily is not under the Imperius or any sort of magic spells, she hates Severus out of her free will. She hates him because of his poverty and not as good as James Potter. The Dark Arts is just an added factor so Snivellus could suffer hatred from his housemates while Lily, James and all of the Gryffindors laugh in the background. So it could be said that this Lily is like canon Lily, only more judgmental and unreasonable toward Snivellus.

Lily is not a true friend to Snape, nor would ever be with her selfish and self-righteous attitude. She would even AK Snape if she knew that she could get away with her actions, that is how much she hates him because of her negative impression of him and the influence of her housemates since Year One. Terrible of Lily, but real life always had backstabbers, especially in the heart of best friends. With friends like Lily, who needs enemies? Probably Severus would be better away from her and her real friends, but only time will tell. Wonder if her parents and sister approve of this behavior or not?

What should Severus do? Should he forgive Lily, kill himself, or plot his revenge? Do you think Lily deserves forgiveness? Or do you think she should be punished for her actions toward Severus? Do you think Lily should had done better regarding Severus or just behaved like she did in this fic? Do you think her attitude toward Severus was overboard, morally superior, or just normal? What is your opinion?

To various replies: Snape would be a Grey Lord, not the Dark Lord, since he is disillusioned with both sides. He knows that the Slytherins use him for homework and good grades while the Gryffindors hated him just because he was sorted into Slytherin and for no other reason. Why would he want to join either side? So if Severus becomes a Lord, he would be a grey one, who would cared for his loved ones and leave the others to rot because of their hypocritical behavior. Despite that he knew cruelty at Hogwarts, he probably might join the Dark Lord because of power, but probably not because he wanted to prove to his ex-best friend and her Gryffindor friends that he would be better than them, in both behavior and custom. What do you think? Maybe he might ally with the Dark Lord, if it provided him benefits. With the betrayal he suffered, who knows what will happen?

Lily knows that Snivellus is silenced, but did not know that the Unbreakable Oath is not valid, since she heard every prank from James and every time Snivellus suffers, she just smiles, hoping to join in. Probably she would get her wish in sixth year after publicly humiliating Snivellus, but before then, James Potter plans to keep her as a secret weapon for keeping tabs on Snivellus. Lily agreed because she just loved to see her _best friend _suffer, even though he only defended himself with the Marauders starting all of the attacks. Anything that hurts Snivellus would make Lily happy, so if Snivellus comes back to Hogwarts in sixth year, it would be 5 vs 1, not 4 vs 1, with Lily Evans joining the side of the Marauders. Do you think Snape should attend Hogwarts in this situation or leave the institution as an expelled student?

Also keep a note that not one Professor at Hogwarts, especially Slughorn and Flitwick cared a wit about Snivellus, since they think he was a bad apple from Day One because of being sorted to Slytherin. This will eventually bite them back in the butt when their evil deeds would be revealed.

Lily, James, Sirius, and anyone except Snivellus would have a good time at Hogwarts, but it would not last, especially since the tide of the war had changed as a result of Lily's betrayal toward Snivellus.

What punishment do you think Lily, James, Dumbledore, and Hogwarts deserve in this fic?

Next chapter: Snape's Confusing Feelings

Severus (Snivellus to the Gryffindor fans) would get his POV revealed! What do you think it would be? What do you think his feelings for Lily should be? Love her despite her betrayal and physically harming him outside the Gryffindor Common Room with James Potter watching or hate her for her actions? Do you think he would take revenge or kill himself for being abandoned by the only _friend _he had ever known, despite her bad behavior toward him?

Like it? Hate it? Please rate and review


	2. Chapter One: Snape's Confusing Thoughts

The Betrayal and the Payback

By Zero Flower 333

AU Fourth year. Lily abandons Snape not only because of his "practicing" the Dark Arts, but also because of her various selfish reasons of not wanting to associate herself with the dirty half-blood boy. With Lily's betrayal and with no true friends to rely on, what should Severus do? Should Snape forgive Lily for her betrayal or dish out revenge and find true love in the process? Would Severus join the Dark Lord or become a better man than the Marauders and Lily Evans combined? Would Lily and the Marauders regret their actions against Severus Snape or will they hate him for being sorted in Slytherin for eternity? Powerful Severus, Major Gryffindor/Dumbledore character bashing, Lily Evans bashing, Hogwarts bashing

Chapter One: Snape's Confusing Thoughts

Severus was having a bad existence. He and Lily were drifting apart. He even saw Lily talking happily with Potter, but was happy as long as she was happy. Severus tried to warn Lily about Potter and his gang, but she would had none of it and tell him to ditch his friends from Slytherin. Snape, who only had Lily as a friend, stopped talking about the topic, knowing that it would hurt Lily. Little did he know that Lily was capable of betrayal and not worthy of having Severus Snape as a friend.

What Severus Snape did not know was that the relationship between him and Lily was a one sided relationship. Severus gave his all and everything, despite his poverty, while Lily only gave him a few crumbs and he had to take it because he had no one at Hogwarts, not even a single student or professor backing him up. If Severus knew of Lily's betrayal and not only talking merrily with James Potter, he would had killed himself or become deranged. As it was, James Potter needs a spy on Snivellus' activites, and who better than Lily Evans as that spy, since he trusted her the most?

Well in the summer in fourth year, Lily never visited him. He was stuck in a home with abusive parents and Lily never even cared about his existence. He began to have doubts about their friendship, since Lily never even bothered to contact him or send him mail. He was hit left and right by his father, who never cared about his freaky son and his mother just looked at him as if he was a plague. He would need to have a serious talk with Lily to see if she was being true to him or not, or if she was being true to Potter. If she was true to Potter, he would never forgive her and he would never forgive the world. Sure, she could hurt him, but not with Potter around. If that happens, he would know that she was never a true friend to begin with.

In the beginning of fifth year, he received a letter from Lily that she was being trapped with a werewolf in James Potter's clutches in the Shack. Severus, without thought, went to rescue Lily, only to find that she was not there and that there was a werewolf waiting to bite him and kill his blood. He did not know that James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter were watching in the shadows, hoping for the werewolf Lupin to eat him up as his supper. All four watched in amusement in the show until James Potter got cold feet at the last minute, saving him for selfish reasons.

Severus knew that no matter what he did, the staff in Hogwarts were against him. Even Slughorn hated his existence because he was a poor student who could not do any favors for him after graduation. Dumbledore, the fool he was, told Severus to swear not to tell anyone about the werewolf incident or he would be expelled. He had no choice but to agree, since he had nowhere to stay. The next few days, he met up with Lily to tell her about the incident, only to say that she heard the entire story from his tormentors and that she should be grateful that Potter saved him. She did not even give him a chance to talk things and even laughed at him for being foolish in the first place. He cried his first real tears and left unhappy, not knowing that Lily knew everything from the start and thinking bad about him when he only did good for her. After that, whether he tried to talk to Lily again, she would just ignore him or go near her Gryffindor friends for protection. Severus began to have doubts about her and was beginning to slide into a downward spiral in behavior.

In the lake incident, he thought that Lily would have the courage to stick up for him since he always helped her. He was wrong and she never even mentioned the counter curse. Severus even saw Lily smiling at his torment, so he called her Mudblood in anger. He immediately regretted his behavior and James Potter let go of the spell, causing Severus to crush his head with students laughing. Severus did not know that Lily was observing him getting hit and even called him nasty names that James Potter invented for him, revealing her true feelings for her _best friend _at last. That feeling was revolt, hatred, and a desire to aim the Killing Curse at her _best friend _because of his right to exist, poverty, and the practice of the Dark Arts.

When he waited in the Gryffindor Common Room to ask for forgiveness, Lily was being very cruel to the one who introduced her to the Wizarding World. She told him to go die, do not deserve to live, his existence was revolting to her, nasty names that James Potter invented for him, and told him that he was not worthy of forgiveness, along with his practice of the Dark Arts. She even bought Potter with her and she hit him very hard, causing him to have bruises in the stomach and his body parts. She and Potter gave him a smirk that promised further retribution and then left.

When Lily, no Evans, showed no mercy for Severus, Severus began to change. He realized that he did everything for Evans, causing her to hate him. He began to snap and cried about his suffering, knowing that nobody would care for a half blood like him. He now knew that Evans was capable of cruelty and that he no longer loved her. He would no longer be her doormat and he began to cry tears of despair. He was practicing Dark Arts for protection against her real friends, not anything else.

Back then, when Lily was still his friend, he had reservations of joining the Dark Lord or to not forgive the world. Now that Evans showed her true self, Severus began to think that Muggles are no good and that he would no longer trust anyone unless it was himself. Evans broke Severus by rejecting him and toying with his feelings. Well, Severus would no longer be the toy, he would plan his revenge with a plan worthy of Slytherin and no one would be spared. With his last tears gone, Severus, with thoughts of hatred and anger, began to plan his revenge on all the wizards of Hogwarts, who were incompetent wizards who could never see under their noses. They would all pay, especially Evans, who hurt him in the worst way possible, with her callous words and betrayal.

Severus decided that he would not join the Dark Lord, for if Evans betrayed him, could another human be trusted? Only if someone was worthy of his trust would he give it and that person was no longer Lily Evans, who, by her actions, would doom the Wizarding World with another Lord that would change the tide of the war and he would spare no one that harmed him and his loved ones.

What should he do as his revenge? He would never attend Hogwarts ever again, not with the corruption and Evans abandoning him so easily as if he were a rag doll. He would plan his revenge by himself and he would make everyone pay for causing him harm. Maybe he should work as a Muggle, as much as he loathed the idea of being a Muggle, at least he would not be facing his betrayer ex-best friend and her favorite gang of bullies. Maybe he might had enough money to leave Spinner's End if he worked hard enough. Or should he sell potions to gain money in the Wizarding World? So many confusing thoughts…

The forces of magic and Magic herself were watching Severus in approval. This human was being abused by all around him that he did not even know that the Unbreakable Oath he sworn was invalid. The appearance was an illusion, for Magic had to maintain a façade for the unjust treated wizard in order to avoid suspicion. Severus would be her champion in the Wizarding World, hence why she gave him the power to create potions, invent spells, and the Dark Arts. He would lead the Wizarding World to a grand age with the help of the right individuals. The force of magic could only be invisible to human beings and the moment Severus stopped crying, the force of Magic was imbued invisibility in his skin as a mark of a unicorn maiden, sealing his fate and role as the true Lord and Savior of the Wizarding World that every creature in the Magical World could understand.

With despair, Severus never talked to anyone in the classes or the train, planning his next year and revenge. Little did he know, when he get back to Spinner's End, there would be a letter from Gringotts, discussing about the Prince fortune and an unlikely alliance and becoming an adoptive son with the goblins, who faced similar betrayal like Severus from the past…and they would together gather allies that would purge the corruption of the Wizarding World.

What do you think?

Do you think this Lily deserves mercy for her actions or should she be punished? If so, what should she be punished with? (The times Severus helped Lily become life debts each time because of her evil acts of betrayal, which Magic frowns at the first place). What should her punishment be, if punished for her crimes?

Severus has conflicted feelings for the Dark Lord. Voldemort has power, but he could turn against him the same way Evans did. Unless the Dark Lord himself sworn an oath not to take advantage of his followers, Severus would not join the Dark Lord, which has an unlikely chance of happening.

Lily keeps on getting worse. I do not know how she could treat Severus like that. Wonder if her disgust with him ended their friendship in the first place so easily? Or maybe she thinks Snivellus is no longer worthy of living because of his "strangeness"?

Severus, in this story, would become the Grey Lord, with a plot like Edmund Dantes from The Count of Mount Cristo, with his Prince fortune. He would plan his revenge like Dantes, but he would plan his revenge on where it hurts. Did I forget to mention that the tuition and supplies of every student at Hogwarts, whether pure blood, half blood, or muggleborn (especially Lily Evans) was being paid by the Prince fortune after Augustus Prince realized that he treated his daughter and grandson unjustly? To make up for the disownment, Augustus paid the tuition and supplies for all the students at Hogwarts, which is eighty percent of the funds of the school and was necessary for the school to function as normal. This is known as the Prince Scholarship Fund. Wonder what would happen if Severus finds out about this piece of information? What do you think he would do and what type of revenge he would unleash? How would the students in Hogwarts feel if this knowledge was revealed? Would they feel guilty or would they feel happy in driving the menace Snivellus out? What do you think of the irony? (Thanks to CapoExecutor for the idea)

Probably Lily Evans hated the idea of Snivellus being poor, wonder what would she think if his inheritance was being used to pay for her tuition at Hogwarts? James Potter? Sirius Black? Remember, their families may be rich, but not as rich as the Princes, who existed since the ancient times, while the other families only existed in the last thousand years or so. Also, all the pureblood families owe the Princes a blood debt for saving them from the wrath of the goblins during the Goblin Wars. Only the Princes have maximum influence with the goblins, since they helped the goblins find their true homeland in the past and invented a few traps for their precious artifacts from outsiders that were not related to them. So of course Severus would be allied with goblins because of his Prince heir status and heritage.

If Snape is a Gary Sue, sorry. He is used as an instrument of revenge of the wrongs inflicted against him, so of course he would have power, but it would take time to develop.

Keep in mind that there is no Snape/Lily pairing in this story, so if Severus is being paired, it would be with another girl who understand his needs and his wants, not a selfish, judgmental girl who wished him to die because of his existence and poverty. That would not make a good relationship, right?

Next chapter: The Visit At Gringotts

Severus Snape's inheritances were revealed. He cannot become the Lord Prince (with the full inheritance) and abolish the Prince Scholarship Fund until he reached seventeen years old, but Severus could access Prince Manor and the Prince Trust Vault. He becomes allies and becomes an adoptive blood brother to the goblins because of his favored status, despite his distrust of the world in the present moment. With eight months to wait before his first plan of revenge could be meted out, what would Severus do in his spare time? Should he train himself with magic, plan revenge, or would he slowly trust the world (creature) again? Or would he do all three at the same time? What will happen? Remember, Severus will not attend Hogwarts as a student anymore. Besides, no one cares about his existence. Wonder if the Board of Governors find anything suspicious of a student absence or remain fully blinded like the entire population of Hogwarts?

Have any comments? Like it? Hate it? Please rate and review


	3. Chapter Two: Lily and Petunia

The Betrayal and the Payback

By Zero Flower 333

AU Fourth year. Lily abandons Snape not only because of his "practicing" the Dark Arts, but also because of her various selfish reasons of not wanting to associate herself with the dirty half-blood boy. With Lily's betrayal and with no true friends to rely on, what should Severus do? Should Snape forgive Lily for her betrayal or dish out revenge and find true love in the process? Would Severus join the Dark Lord or become a better man than the Marauders and Lily Evans combined? Would Lily and the Marauders regret their actions against Severus Snape or will they hate him for being sorted in Slytherin for eternity? Powerful Severus, Major Gryffindor/Dumbledore character bashing, Lily Evans bashing, Hogwarts bashing

Chapter Two: Lily and Petunia

Lily Evans was having a good time after humiliating Snivellus Snape. After she hurt him, she realized that she wanted to do more harm to him until he dies from the pain, gets sent to a hospital, or never sees his hideous face again, despite the fact Snivellus helped her by letting her copy his work and his spells. Afterwards, she would either tell James or Sirius about it and burn Snivellus' homework that he had given to her. Snivellus always gave in and whether he gives his homework to Lily, he always got zero points. When Lily saw the Professors asking Snivellus for his homework, he was in shock and they gave him detention for two days each of not handling the homework, especially as Lily knew what had happened. Everyone, even the Slytherins and Slughorn gave her a wink, causing Lily to smile, knowing that Slughorn never cared for Snivellus since he was unpopular and ugly, despite being in his own house.

Whether Snivellus goes to classes, all of the Professors would help anyone, but not Snivellus. They think that he is evil and a slacker, but they did not know that it was his inheritance that paid for their salaries and school supplies worth over three million galleons each year, since they never bothered to look at him. If they had, the Professors would had seen a student who was unknowingly super rich than the Potters and Malfoys combined and a brilliant mind who could create any potion or spell as long as he puts his mind into it. Since the Professors cared not a bit about Snivellus, they would suffer the consequences of their actions, through they were not blissfully aware yet.

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were not as good as James and Sirius, so she never got close to them because of their poverty and cowardly behavior. Lily only put up with these two because of James and Sirius…so she tolerated them but never talked to them other than homework and classroom unity. Lily once even found Lupin's eyes wallowed with guilt whether Snivellus was mentioned and she plans to tell James about this when they are alone at Potter Manor in the summer, hopefully with her parents' approval…

After humiliating Snivellus, Lily never saw him again, either in the halls or in the Hogwarts Express after the incident. That suited Lily Evans just fine and she went to talk to James and Sirius about Snivellus and plans to humiliate Snivellus in the next year of Hogwarts. Little did Lily know, Snivellus put a spell he created on her ( which is a new spell that he never told anyone and was invented after the post-Lake incident), a spell that could cause everyone to hear what Lily Evans was saying about him, along with the emotions and expressions, for a whole week nonstop. This spell, unlike others, could only cause everyone to hear within fifty feet or the entire London station based on what Lily was saying as long as Snivellus and topics related to him as the main subject; otherwise the spell would not work and everything would be as normal. James and Sirius had the spell also put on them by an invisible Severus Snape who was filled with anger, revenge, and bitterness. Also, unknowingly, Petunia Evans will hear about the conversations, especially since her high school was closed early because of a student death just a day ago…

After Lily got out of the Hogwarts Express, she and the Marauders were talking about Snivellus Snape and she said, unknowingly for all in the London Train Station to hear,

"Snivellus Snape is like my sister, Petunia. If you and James could come, you could prank Petunia and let Snivellus rot in his course."

"Snivellus deserves to die because of his existence, is that not right, James, Sirius? My parents hate Snape and Petunia."

"Die, Snivellus Snape, die! Petunia, I hate you for not trying to understand me, my half sister!"

"Snivellus and my so-called sister are related. James, Sirius, what should we call Petunia? Probably Petty will do, since she seems to be petty about everything, while Snivellus seems to snivel about anything. I am glad she is not here to listen to my conversation, James, otherwise I fear her anger and unforgiveness like how I treated Snivellus because of his existence."

"If not Petty, why not call Petunia Pettyia? Seems like she is like a dorky donkey, like Snivellus as a snake in sheep's clothing."

"I hope my parents approve of you, James. Damn Snivellus and Pettyia to hell…"

Everyone who was a Muggle gave her a strange look and thought that she was insane. Some of them glared at her of wishing someone, probably her friend, dead. Others were uncaring, trying to reach their next destination…

Lily felt uncomfortable by the stares and glares received, but when she saw her parents and James Potter, who came with her, she felt at ease, not knowing more eyes were glancing her strangely as she was walking home, with James Potter and talking about Snivellus Snape and to stay in the Potter Manor the entire summer while walking. Both Evanses smied, giving their approval, to which James and Lily walked together to Potter Manor, hand in hand…while people stared at them talking about Snivellus and Petunia together. James' parents were not picking him up this year; they were suffering from rebound magic for breaking the contract of the Princes, who restored them to their former glory. Since their son was not of age to get rebound magic disease, both Potter parents have to bear the burden for their son, bedridden and sick until James comes of age, which is seventeen years old or becomes a NEWT passed wizard, whichever goes first.

However, Lily's parents approved of this behavior. They made no secret they did not like Snivellus Snape and wanted Lily to ditch or harm him as soon as possible because they thought that he was poor and would harm their beloved Lily because of his stalking. As for James Potter, Hal Evans liked his sense of humor and Violet Evans wanted him as her son-in-law once Lily revealed to them how rich he was…but lately, they suffered from a sickness that caused them to vomit whether they were eating, but did not tell their beloved daughter, in fear of worrying her… in which they suffered because Lily broke her promise in the contract of the Prince Scholarship Fund, which she could accept the money for schooling, but not to harm any Prince member in anyway (whether legit or disowned), otherwise there would be suffering for her and her family. Until Lily gets judged by Snivellus Snape, her parents will bear her burden for her. Same for every family who treated Snivellus like scum or ignored his plight, they will suffer various diseases, defects, and minor sicknesses (stomachaches, foot pain, headaches nonstop) given to them by the force of magic, but they were unable to become Squibs or become fully restored until the day of the judgment of the Prince. The students will not suffer, but their parents will and the parents would have to endure the sicknesses, not knowing why they got this disease. No matter how many nurses in St. Mungo tried to help (especially the most experienced nurse), none of them could find out the source of the sicknesses caused by the force of magic herself. Even the Slytherin parents are not spared, because of the way they treated Snivellus at school. Their treatment of Snivellus Snape is like Lily Evans, except they do not hit him or wanting to harm him; it was just indifference whether Snivellus helped them with their work or not.

Unfortunately for Lily, Petunia heard the entire conversation about her and Snape. Petunia just got out of the train and on her left side, she saw Snape with a pained and betrayed expression. Petunia decided to chase after him to see what the situation was about and why Lily was so callous to both of them…

Granted, Petunia did not like Snape, but she never wished him dead. Petunia was also humiliated by Lily at home and was forced to do all the chores while Princess Lily just sits there and does nothing. At first, Petunia wondered why and now she understood. She was not fully her parents' daughter while Lily was the real daughter. This knowledge caused Petunia to only have resentment for her parents and Lily more than the poor boy next to her and she began to understand the unfairness of life. Not even being rejected by Hogwarts made her this sad and angry…

With a glance, Snape said, "Do you enjoy seeing this, Petunia?" Not using the name Tuney meant that Snape was upset about something.

Petunia looked at Snape with sadness and said,  
"Of course not, Snape. I just wanted to help and understand why Saint Lily was saying these nasty things about us in public…"

Snape said, "Come with me and I will tell you why.."

Petunia agreed, not wanting to come home yet with the newfound knowledge. Both of them went to Spinner's End, only to find a Gringotts letter in the main entrance of the house. Snape picked up the letter and along with Petunia, were teleported to Gringotts…

**Ouch! Lily and the evilness of the Professors revealed on how they treated Severus Snape throughout his five years of Hogwarts. No one cares about Snape and this will only hurt them, especially when they find out it was him who supported them, not anything else. Would you want to stay at a school with Professors treating you like they treated Severus for the last five years? Probably not, which makes Snape the most bravest person ever.**

** As for Petunia, she is in a nervous wreck and a bit sad. A student died in her school and her heritage is not what it seemed to be. Of course she would be confused. Is she OOC or in character here? As for the student death, it is Vernon Dursley. She wanted to ask him out, but Vernon died before Petunia could even ask him. Vernon died with a fight against another student, who seemed to hate Vernon's inheritance as the manager of Grunnings as soon as his father dies, so in jealousy, the furious student, Leonardo Spine, kills Vernon and then kills himself when he finds out about his heinous deed…hence why Petunia's school was closed.**

** Petunia is the half sister of Severus Snape, hence why her parents treat her like a servant and never cared about her wishes much. Lily was the much favored sister and Petunia never understood why, now that she heard the reason, she does not want to face the parents who treated her like Cinderella, telling her to do all of Lily's chores and cleaning the home each day. Petunia has reason to be resentful. Could this be the reason why Petunia hated wizards, Lily, and treated her nephew Harry Potter (in canon) as a servant because of her miserable past? Since they are related by one parent, this fic will not be a Snape/Petunia pairing. Even if Snape is paired, it will be only with one witch who he will stay loyal to for the rest of his life, not a harem filled with girls.**

** Since Petunia finds out she is Severus' sister, she will have a change in attitude, with dislike and eventually accepting of Severus and hatred for her parents and sister for treating them both in a horrible way…but will Petunia put aside petty hatred and fight against the family members that despised her?**

** In this fic, Severus will never join Voldemort. Why would he want to join an organization when everyone in the school who would join the organization treated him in such a horrible manner? He would do things his own way, with the help of goblins, various creatures, and the magical creatures of Hogwarts, who helped him in his time of suffering in the Forbidden Forest, hence why Lily nor any other student of Hogwarts saw Snivellus Snape in Hogwarts. Even when he was not seen, no one seemed to care about his disappearance because he was a poverty stricken half-blood boy.**

** No one in Hogwarts seems to research that Severus was descended from the mythical Prince family, which is a family that was cursed to give birth to only one child at a time in each generation, otherwise they might treat Severus better than the way you seen in my fic. This curse comes with power, hence why the number of Princes are limited. Remember, Petunia is a Snape, not a Prince, since her real father is Tobias Snape, so despite being half-siblings, Eileen was able to give birth to Severus. Afterwards, Tobias decided that he wanted another child, but Eileen, no matter how much lovemaking they did, cannot seem to birth or be pregnant anymore, hence why Tobias goes to drinking and Eileen hates Severus because he was a cursed child in the womb, not knowing that there was a curse in the Prince family that allowed them to give birth to only one child. When Augustus realized this after disowning his daughter, he does whether he can to remedy the situation, but cannot removed a disownment once it was enacted, so he willed everything to Severus Snape, living in isolation trying to fix everything before his death when Lily hurt him in the post-Lake incident, when Augustus could feel the pain of his only grandson (because of the massive force of magic) and died of a heart attack of the great pain, not from any other diseases (dragon pox) or being killed by Voldemort.**

** Lily will be punished in due time; is it not evil she told the Marauders to burn her **_**best friend's **_**homework, while getting him in trouble and seeing him in discomfort makes Lily very happy? **

** As for Gringotts and Snape's inheritance, next chapter is the key to find out what happened…**

** Augustus Prince was dead and leaves his entire inheritance to his only grandson, including the unpaid life debts and blood debts, since no Prince seemed to find a use for the debts yet…until Severus Snape.**

** Post more later…**

** Like it? Hate it? Comments? Please rate and review**


	4. Chapter Three: Severus Snape's POV: P1

The Betrayal and the Payback

By Zero Flower 333

AU Fourth year. Lily abandons Snape not only because of his "practicing" the Dark Arts, but also because of her various selfish reasons of not wanting to associate herself with the dirty half-blood boy. With Lily's betrayal and with no true friends to rely on, what should Severus do? Should Snape forgive Lily for her betrayal or dish out revenge and find true love in the process? Would Severus join the Dark Lord or become a better man than the Marauders and Lily Evans combined? Would Lily and the Marauders regret their actions against Severus Snape or will they hate him for being sorted in Slytherin for eternity? Powerful Severus, Major Gryffindor/Dumbledore character bashing, Lily Evans bashing, Hogwarts bashing

Chapter Three: Severus Snape's POV, Part One

Severus' POV

- **Gryffindor Common Room Incident**

I had known calling Lily mudblood was wrong, so I waited outside the Gryffindor Common Room to say sorry to my best friend. Suddenly, two days later, she came, but with Potter in town. I thought at first that both would say sorry to me, (even though I know Potter will not), but I was wrong. Instead, Lily told me to kill myself so the world for her would be a better existence. I stood in shock. How could Lily think of such things to her best friends? I searched to see if Potter put any curse on her, but her eyes and expressions shown that she was acting on her free will. Lily even told me that she had been thinking to ditch me during our fourth year, but cannot find any excuse to do so. She told me back then she liked Potter and both smiled, then turned their hate filled eyes at me. I stood in shock, crying my tears out in front of my arch enemy. Both of them just laughed at me, smirking at my suffering. What had I done to deserve such treatment from my best friend of seven years? After promising more torments, they left me alone, letting me see them being intimate with each other. By the time they finished, I was crying tears and no one, not even a single Gryffindor, stood to help me.

I cannot believe that my Lily abandoned me for her fairy tale prince, Potter. I always thought that we would be friends forever, but that was not to be, for not only she was happy with Potter, she told me to die and that she already prejudged me as a Death Eater without any reason. This already made my heart broken, but she even kicked me and harmed me in front of Potter. They were both also laughing at my torment. At that moment, I realized that the Lily, no Evans that I loved was an illusion and that I wanted nothing to do with her, not with the terrible way she was treating me. I was crying in front of them and they even gave me a smirk that promised further harm if they see me again. I cried my heart out because I had no friends and I had no hope in my life anymore. Not even the beatings by my father and the loathing of my mother had made me cried like this, with tears leaking nonstop because of the betrayal I just endured by my ex-best friend. Evans had made a schmuck out of me with Potter seeing my true emotions and I swore to myself that this is the last time I will show weakness in front of Miss Mudblood Evans and her bullying lover, James Putrid Potter.

I should had realized Evans' selfish attitude before, but I blinded myself, believing that she cared for me because we were _best friends. _How wrong I was and for the first time, I saw Evans as a femme fatale who was a backstabbing girl who only cared for herself and for her lover, James Potter. If that was what she wanted, she could have him! I am still crying from my heartbreak and no one, not even my roommates from Slytherin, cared about me because I am nothing but a half blood stricken poverty boy. I realized for the first time that Hogwarts, if that is even a school, was a prison for me; while everyone roamed free with happiness, I was the scapegoat who gets tormented because I exist. Unfortunately for the entire population of Hogwarts, the moment Evans hurt me, I will no longer take the fall for them as an innocent victim or as a schmuck who was hanging out with his backstabbing best friend. I will also no longer attend Hogwarts, seeing everyone, especially the Slytherins, treating me as if I was a disease because they think I am a lazy bone who was unable to do anything. Even Slughorn, my head of house, never cared about my talents; he always favored the more likable Evans because of the knowledge I gave her. If I had not revealed my knowledge and the Wizarding World to her, Evans would be an outcast and I would had been in a better position at Hogwarts. Now it was too late to change things and I will make the backstabbing Evans and the stupid Slughorn pay for ignoring me and treating me as if I was a leper.

Well, all of them were wrong; I will prove them wrong. The Slytherins wanted me to join the Dark Lord, but I will have none of it and do not want to hear this power hungry Lord who wants pure blooded and various Slytherin followers. Where were they while I was tormented by the Marauders? They never helped me, not even once, in my battles alone against them. So why should I join the Dark Lord, who might treat me the same way as the Slytherins in my room did? He might be like the Slytherins at Hogwarts, taking turns to have me alone so I could be tortured like I was at Hogwarts. Evans and everyone at Hogwarts think I may join the Dark Lord, but they were wrong. I will never join him, not because of his power, but because I do not believe anyone at Hogwarts is worthy of my trust and besides, the Dark Lord could be a faction of the Slytherins who wanted to fight for equality, but why should I trust them, given their treatment of me in the past and present? Not even Avery and Mulciber, my supposed Slytherin friends, treated me with genuine friendship and respect. In this aspect, they were not much better than Evans, but at least they do not hit me because of my _existence _and the right to live.

From now on, Evans, the Marauders, the Slytherins and the entire population of Hogwarts will no longer have any hold of me as their scapegoat anymore. I will never give my homework to Evans again; she caused me to get detention and zero marks (a Troll grade) whether I give her my homework. I should had realized it at first, but I was in love with her back then. Now I knew better and realized that I had given her too much in the relationship. Well, no longer! Evans and everyone at Hogwarts will suffer for treating me like this; I will make sure of it. They will also suffer for harming me since Year One, when I told everyone of my desire to be sorted to Slytherin. No one will get away with this, not even the foolish and stupid Albus Dumbledore who started the trouble in the first place with his preaching.

As I was thinking about my plans of revenge, a comforting force in my magic soothed me. I was heading to the Forbidden Forest at first, thinking to end myself after I take my revenge, but this force, whether it was, was like heaven. It makes me want to live and wants me to unite with it. I wanted to have this power with me forever, yet I do not know what it was. While the power was soothing me, I also felt a little pain, probably from the overload of the soothing power that was bathing my entire body. While I was in pain, three unicorns, probably young, saw me and while I was in both pain and in heaven, one of them, who was the eldest, wanted to give me a ride. I accept, knowing by the soothing magic that the unicorns are to be trusted. Little did I know, the soothing power had made me a Beastmaster, enabling me to mind speak to any magical creature at will by just giving me my thoughts…

-**Deep in the Forbidden Forest**

The three unicorns had taken me to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where all of the creatures of the Forbidden Forest gathered around me. Centaurs, grindylows, spiders, young dragons…you name it, all of them were around me. At first, I thought they wanted to kill me because I was alone in the Forbidden Forest and that no one cared about me, but instead, all of the creatures treated me as one of their own, even the centaurs that used to not care about the wizards that populated Hogwarts. They told me that they know of my suffering and that a great time is about to come, with me as my guiding force.

Me, as a guiding force? How can I when the entire Wizarding World hated me because I exist? The centaur leader, Centuari, said, "I know what you suffer at Hogwarts and it was not deserved for someone as good as you. You practice the Dark Arts only because of protection against the bullies at your school. You have a good soul, but that soul could be corrupted if lead astray. Despite the unending suffering you endured at school and home, you managed to remain neutral to the end. As a result of your favored status and bravery, we, the creatures of the Forbidden Forest, from the centaur to the most scariest creature, sworn alliance to you and your cause and only yours." Then the soothing magic accepted the contract and each leader of the creatures in the Forbidden Forest (Aragog, etc.) swore the same oaths, knowing that this abused, yet powerful wizard has the mark of magic with him.

I said, "Why did you all swear your loyalty to me? Do you know I am considered a scapegoat or an untouchable at Hogwarts?" In Hogwarts, Slytherins suffered rampant prejudice from the three other Houses, but I suffered the most because no one, not even a single student or professor, really cared about me. Not even Evans, who in her own way, climbed up at her station at my expense. I suffered for five years, which included various torments, tortures, and even getting hit in the head various times by Potter and his loving gang. No longer I will endure this treatment, so I hoped that, despite the shaky alliance, the creatures of the Forbidden Forest would grant me shelter.

Aragog said, "Of course we do, yet we know you are chosen to lead all of the magical creatures to a great age, at least us. Probably all will swear loyalty to you, if you have the right talents. In the meantime, I realized my respect of my old friend Hagrid had dwindled. Not only he had failed to protect you, my youngling, he also was lead astray by the foolish Dumbledore. If I had to, I would fight against my old friend to protect the peace of the Wizarding World. I, along with my spiders, would die to fight for your cause; but if you could, let me be the one to handle Hagrid."

I was shocked. No one had said this about him before. Every professor at Hogwarts had either ignored him or treat him as if he was a plague. As for Hagrid, I had not decided what I want to do with him yet, since I never even met him in the first place. I decided that I do not want to see Hogwarts ever again, so I said, ignoring the comment and plea about Hagrid, "If you will accept me, can I stay with all of you in this Forest until the semester ends?"

All of the creatures gave him a bow and said, "Of course, Severus. You and your power made us united when we should had been fighting against each other. You could stay with us and we will protect you against the evil of Hogwarts. Now what do you want to do?"

I said with a smirk, "Since you all wanted to help me unconditionally even though I do not deserve it, I wanted to help you restore your powers. The soothing power was telling me that wizards had taken away your magic. What is this soothing power and can you tell me how to restore magic?" Since the creatures of Hogwarts had sworn their loyalty to him, knowing about his state, he decided that he wanted to help them because of a sense of loyalty and he wanted to gather as much allies as possible against both Dumbledore and probably Voldemort, the Dark Lord that was said to be recruiting followers at Hogwarts.

The unicorn leader, Unity, said in the mind link, "The nature of magic, Severus. It decided that you are worthy and we know the power from anywhere. Restoring magic is a hard piece of work, but if you could, all of us will be indebted to you."

I smiled a rare smile and stayed in the Forbidden Forest for one whole week before the Hogwarts Express appears to pick up all of the stupid students from Hogwarts…

-**One Week Later**

I was learning a lot while he was in the Forbidden Forest for one whole week. With the help of Unity and the unicorns, he managed to get some hairs to make some powerful potions once he got a potions lab for himself. All of the creatures considered him as one of their own; they will even strike anyone against him as long as they got detention in the Forbidden Forest. While in the Forest, I had learned a lot from each animal; from the astronomy studies to the history of the Forbidden Forest, I had learned most, if not everything the creatures told me about. I was a very fast learner and a master genius; if I was not beaten by the Marauders every day or getting insulted by the Professors at Hogwarts, I would had known all the seven years worth of material and spells within my first or second year of attending Hogwarts.

However, what was past cannot be changed. I plan to better my future, despite the recent betrayal from Evans. While I was alone in the Forbidden Forest, I invented a few spells, which I had shown to the creatures of the Forbidden Forest. They were all impressed and I wished that the professors in Hogwarts were proud of me as them, but that was not to be, for they never cared about me nor my existence in the first place, so why should I care what they think? One of my spells was _Temporo Invis_, which makes the caster invisible like Potter's cloak for thirty minutes with each casting. Another spell was _Revealo Publica (subject or topic)_, which is a spell that will reveal the expressions with a maximum volume in voice as long as the subject or anything related to it was mentioned; I plan to use these spells before the Hogwarts Express landing before I cannot use spells for the summer. I plan to use the Revealo Publica spell on Evans, Potter, and Black since I considered these three to be menaces, even though one of them was my former best friend, but she betrayed my trust in her by treating me like I was scum on the earth.

Within two days, I had mastered wandless magic. With the help of the soothing power, or the _force of magic _as Unity calls it, I managed to even cast Sectumsempra wandlessly and every time I cast a spell, I could feel the _force of magic _comforting me and giving me the strength to survive even in the nastiest trials. Without this soothing power, I might had killed myself in despair and misery, not even caring about my existence, since no one wanted to care about me in the first place.

In that one week in the Forbidden Forest, my life changed for the better. No longer was I the friendless outcast, at least in the Forbidden Forest, where Dumbledore has no intention to protect or ward against. In there, I am my own person and every creature there, from light to dark, treat me with respect and considered me as one of their blood. I had learned to trust the world a bit; at least with the magical creatures, since they helped me while I was in my lowest point. I also considered them part of my family and when I told them I needed to go, all of them cried and gathered, giving me a surprise gift that was invented by all of the creatures of the Forbidden Forest while I was away from them.

When I open the gift, I realized that it was a necklace amulet, with unicorn hair, spider venom, and centaur tails with a circle gem. I was surprised and Unity said in my mind, "Severus, this amulet allows you to teleport to the Forbidden Forest just by pressing the circle of the gem. We creatures had created this amulet with our love, hoping that you will restore us to a better age other than this Dumbledore age. The _force of magic _will teleport you here once you press the green part of the gem, but once you come here, you cannot return back until the next Hogwarts Express ride, since even the _force of magic _has a power limit, so be careful and good luck!" With that, every creature in the Forbidden Forest gave me a respectful bow, putting the precious amulet in my breast. In return, I gave all of them a bow and left them, crying tears of true happiness for the first time in my life…

-**In the Hogwarts Express**

While walking to detestable Hogwarts and nearing the Express, I saw Mudblood Evans, Pukehead Potter, and Stupidus Black talking to each other about me. I casted the Invisibility spell on myself and while I stalking them, I casted the Revealo Publica spell on all three of them whether they talked about me or any topic that was related to me. This was only my pre-plan, which involved humiliating them while they talked about me in the London station and anywhere Muggle for an entire week. They would be stared at by the Muggles; I know they are so used to their inflated egos and I plan for their humiliation by the Muggles first so the Muggles would understand how dangerous these three were toward society. I also wanted people to stare at the Mudblood Evans as if she were insane; how she got so popular I will never know. I want the former Mudblood best friend to see that she is not to be adored by everyone and that she will get what she deserved for treating me like scum. The next part of my revenge will have to wait, since I had no plans to be near them unless I needed to be near them for their next punishment or revenge plan.

After casting the spell on the terrible trio, I was in a isolated part of Hogwarts Express, casting my Invisibility spell every thirty minutes, knowing that none of the stupid students at Hogwarts would spot me. After three hours and almost seven wandless castings of my Invisibility spell, I left the stupid Express, only to hear the evil Evans talk about me and Petunia. Wait a minute, why am I hearing this harlot talk about Tuney? Unless- then I suddenly heard in Evans' annoying loud voice,

"Snivellus and Petunia are related to each other…"

Could Tuney be my sister? If so, why has this not be revealed to me before? I know that Evanses hated me, but could it be that they sheltered my sister, if Tuney really was? Or does their hatred go deeper than that? Oh well, I do not care about the reason for their hatred. I once even saw the Evanses treated Petunia like a servant and Evans bossing her around. Did they know that Tuney was my sister before I even befriended that chit Evans? If so, the Evanses will be part of my revenge. I even heard Evans' annoying speech against me and decided to hear more, until I heard someone called, "Snape!"

I glanced and was surprised. It was Petunia, how had she come to be here alone? Normally, Tuney would not be in the London Station unless something had happened. She said, "Snape, is what Lily saying about is true, that we are both siblings?"

I said, "Probably. I really do not know and I do not care about her anymore, since she treated me worse than a trash bag or even a dead person."

Sadly, Petunia said, "I know, Severus. She also treated me like that while I was at home. Now I know why my parents and prefect Lily treated me like I am a servant-I am not even their real daughter! Why?!"

I said, "I do not know." Hoping to comfort her as my sister, if she really is by taking a blood test, I also said, "Can you come with me and we discuss this while walking?"

Petunia nodded, distraught by the revelations and not wanting to return to the home where she was treated as a servant. I noticed she even forgot her resentment of magic. While we were walking and talking about the Evanses, we were walking to Spinner's End. Petunia was not even upset that she came to the neighborhood she once detested. Probably that has something to do about the recent knowledge that she was no longer her parents' true daughter, and the Mudblood Evans was.

When I came to Spinner's End, I saw a letter from Gringotts in the door step, just delivered recently. Petunia was crying and while I am trying to comfort my _sister _and touching the Gringotts letter, both of us were teleported to Gringotts, to King Ragnok's office, where we both received the highest respects, much to my and Tuney's shock…

**Sorry if I did not write the Gringotts chapter. I wanted readers to see things in Severus' POV because I wanted readers to understand his feelings. How could Lily abandoned him? Why did no one cared about him? Did anyone miss him? Snape is a very complicated character and I do not know how to write it the right way, so I am hoping that this is the correct way. Hope Severus is not too much out of character!**

**Severus will gather more followers and planning more sinister plans of revenge as the story goes on…with creatures and some wizards who understood Dumbledore and Voldemort's manipulative ways. He is smart and a genius mind like Albert Einstein. What do you think Severus should use his knowledge and newfound powers on? Revenge? Power? Create a new world order?**

**Lily is not a "kind person", otherwise she would had forgiven Severus for the Mudblood incident. What type of suffering do you think Lily should deserve? James Potter? Sirius Black? Albus Dumbledore? I suspect that she had been in love with James Potter so much that countless apologies from her **_**best friend **_**do not matter to her. A true friend would forgive anything, like Severus Snape would had done if Lily realized that she was wrong. But Lily did not forgive Snape for one heat of the moment word, so this reveals Lily's character more: she never cared for Snivellus Snape in the first place, despite all he did for her.**

**In this story, Albus Dumbledore is pro-Marauder and pro-Gryffindor. He is against Severus Snape and hated him because he was believed to be a half blood like Tom Riddle. Both Slytherins suffered abuse and Dumbledore hoped that if Severus was bullied and abused by all around him, he will not become the Dark Lord like Riddle was. One Dark Lord was bad enough for the world. Little did Dumbledore know, he would be wrong regarding Severus in joining the Dark Lord and wrong in the fact that he was evil because of his existence and heritage, hence why Dumbledore never stick up for Snape in the Werewolf incident, which will cost him at the end…**

**Like Cristo, Severus will inherit a huge fortune (the Prince fortune) and use it to fight against his enemies, which is almost every wizard in the Wizarding World. What do you think will happen once Severus' finds out about his inheritance being used for the ungrateful students and professors of Hogwarts for their tuition, supplies and salaries? Do you think the wizards of Hogwarts regret their decision of driving Snivellus out or rejoice in the fact that he would no longer bother them with his slimy ways?**

**The Visit of Gringotts will be discussed in the next chapter! What do you think will happen?**

**On a side note, this is first time writing in first person point of view. Do you like it or not?**

**Like it? Hate it? Any comments? Please rate and review**

**Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, I own nothing**


End file.
